custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Yahru
Category:User:Andrew31kbrick193 Yahru was an elementless Matoran turned into Toa. He is also a part time Order of Mata Nui agent. Biography Yahru’s story takes place in a universe identical to the real canon. This story uses some real canon objects, characters, locations, storylines and events. The only difference is the involvement of Yahru, Seihu, Tebak, Quertox, the Mata TaeKworu Zhex school and Draku as pivotal background characters in the story. '' Matoran Yahru started off as a prototype Matoran made by Artakha in 99930 BGC, seventy years after the rest of the Matoran population was created. But Yahru was brought fully to life by the will of the Great Beings. Yahru became as bio-mechanical as the rest of the Matoran population. Although Yahru's body and brain were made complete, his elemental powers were not recognized despite the fact that he had the innate life energy to transform into a Toa. That makes him one of the few Matoran not to belong to a certain element. He was captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta while in a deep sleep. The Makuta were about to make him into a shadow Matoran through a superpowered Shadow Leech. But due to the intervention of the Order of Mata Nui, the Brotherhood’s plans were foiled, and Yahru was rescued before he became one. The Order took him in and trained him for around o thousand years in Daxia. After that period, knowing that the Brotherhood of Makuta could attack at any moment and how dire the situation was, Yahru was then put to a temporary slumber in a stasis capsule made by an unidentified Fe-Matoran who works as an inventor for the Order. Metru Nui In the year 250 BGC, Yahru's capsule was sent floating on a course to the Northern Continent only to wash up in Metru Nui on the quiet and remote shores of Ga-Metru . A white, silver and black Toa, martial artist, and Order of Mata Nui affiliate by the name of Seihu discovered Yahru asleep on the shore and took him in. Yahru woke up with very little memory of what happened. Although he still retained his skills. Seihu adopted him as a student. Yahru got trained in the mostly unarmed but hybrid fighting style of Mata TaeKworu Zhex by Seihu for a period of time, and traveled throughout all of Metru Nui in order to study the land, learn more about the Matoran, and acquire new skills there. Between the Great Cataclysm and the Great Rescue, Yahru was about to be placed into a Matoran sphere by the Vahki, only be informed telepathically by Seihu about the situation. Yahru fought his way through the Vahki and almost totally escaped, only to be approached by an intelligent Rahkshi named Draku, who then forced Yahru into a Matoran sphere after a small fight between them. Seihu became aware of it and fought Draku in a fierce battle. Seihu won and retrieved Yahru's body. Mata Nui Yahru's sphere was taken to a secluded and safe jungle region (free from any Rahi or other threats) on the Island of Mata Nui. However, he had to go back to complete his destiny by helping the Toa Metru with fighting Teridax or “Dume” in the last battle. He accomplished this by holding off some of the Vahki in order to allow the Toa Metru to move on and seal Teridax. Seihu returned to Mata Nui with the Toa Metru in order to free Yahru by using up all of his Toa powers and transforming into a Turaga. Although weakened and shrunk like the other Matoran, Yahru continued his training and traveled throughout the island of Mata Nui acquiring new knowledge and skills. Like in Metru Nui, he was an incredible fighter and pretty smart for a Matoran who didn’t know his element, able to hold his own when attacked by Rahi, Draku’s troops or even the Bohrok. He met and interacted with lot of the Mata Nui inhabitants during his travels (including key ones like Takua, Hahli, Macku, Jaller, Nuparu, Taipu, Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro, etc.) He got rebuilt during The Rebuilding. Yahru along with Seihu, the Toa Nuva, and the rest of the Mata Nui inhabitants migrated to Metru Nui after the battle between Teridax and Takanuva. Toa Voya Nui After the migration to Metru Nui in about 1000 AGC, Yahru was helping to reestablish Seihu’s school in Metru Nui along with six of the newly drafted Matoran students from each village: Korza from Ko- Koro, Hikatu from Onu-Koro, Pohri from Po-Koro, Lemato from Le-Koro, Miza from Ga-Koro, and Baku from Ta-Koro. Like the other Matoran, Yahru and company reluctantly stopped working under the order of Jaller, who wanted to know what happened to the Toa Nuva and wouldn't rest until he got answers. Eventually Nokama answered them, and Jaller went with 5 other Matoran: Hahli, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu, and Kongu to Voya Nui to search (they would soon be the Toa Inika). Yahru got a little worried over the safety of his Matoran friends who went to Voya Nui and the Toa Nuva. Yahru received a note from a messenger Kewa bird from the Order of Mata Nui, prompting him to help out in Voya Nui because Draku was sending a fraction of his troops to Voya Nui in order to get the Mask of Life. He brought that concern to Seihu, only for the him to reveal that he knew about it before Yahru did. This made Yahru upset because he felt Seihu held something back from him, when in reality Seihu was protecting him because of how dangerous Voya Nui was and how vulnerable Yahru might be as an elementless Matoran. He snuck out and traveled to Voya Nui by a boat, leaving a note saying “If anything happens to me then so be it, I can’t sit by and do nothing." Arrival to Voya Nui As soon as he arrived on the shore of Voya Nui, Yahru was immediately ambushed by a Matoran who went by the name of Tebak, who thought that Yahru was back-up for the Piraka. Yahru tried to make it clear that he wasn’t with the Piraka and not even knowing what Tebak was talking about;they fought each other to a stalemate. That was before the intervention of a local Turaga of Magnetism named Quertox, Tebak’s master and an old friend of Seihu. Yahru introduced himself to Quertox, saying that he came to search for the Toa Nuva and the Matoran who came there from Metru Nui. As a safety precaution, Quertox brought Yahru with him and Tebak in a secluded hut, and told Yahru everything about what was going on in Voya Nui regarding the Piraka. A few days later, Yahru and Tebak noticed a battle between some Matoran and Piraka near the Matoran Villages. They were approached by two of the Piraka, Thok and Vezok, who tried to capture them. Fortunately, Yahru and Tebak were able to fight them off and outsmart them. Yahru met those Matoran; Garan, Balta, Dalu and Piruk, who were revealed to be part of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Yahru was aware that someone watched him, but he didn’t know who it was. He was being watched by Order of Mata Nui spy, Mazeka. Yahru discovered deep in the Nui Caves, a strange and rare glowing blue crystal that was comprised of half Energized Protodermis and half Toa Stone. It held a lot of energy. It reacted only when Yahru touched it. He kept it in his backpack hoping to find Quertox to explain it to him. Two of the Piraka: Reidak and Hakann, went after Yahru for that crystal because of the power it radiates. Yahru put up a good fight against them and that’s where two of the Toa Inika, Hewkii and Hahli came in the picture and fended them off. Hewkii commended Yahru for his fighting skills but told him to leave it up to them. Hesitantly obeying them, Yahru ran off. Yahru hid inside an empty Toa Canister that washed up near the Lagoon Entrance, only for the canister to get hit with lightning from the Red Star. As a result, a blue florescent light burst from the canister as Yahru and the crystal were electrocuted. Yahru limped out of there partially paralyzed by the shock, only to collapse on the ground a few seconds later. Thinking that Yahru was already dead, the other Piraka moved in to dispose of him, only to find a Toa emerging from where Yahru collapsed and attacking the Piraka fighting the Piraka head on; That Toa was Yahru. Yahru became a Toa due to the crystal he held absorbing the electricity by the Red Star that hit the canister he resided in, causing the crystal to conduct and absorb the right amount of electricity to allow the crystal to transform Yahru. His abilities were enhanced with some unknown non-elemental energy. The Order of Mata Nui again took notice of it, and sent out Krakua and Mazeka to test his abilities in battle. While in a Voya Nui jungle, Yahru was ambushed by Krakua and Mazeka. He fought both of them in battle and barely beat them. Although he won, Yahru didn't finish them off due to his code of honor and his need for answers. The Order of Mata Nui teleported Yahru to their headquarters and told him everything that was going on. Yahru asked for forgiveness for his rash actions. Yahru trained with the Order as a Toa for a rigorous 4 months. In the middle of that training, the Order sent him to aid the Toa Inika and armed him with a set of weapons and equipment. Yahru also let Tebak and Quertox know privately about his transformation, but didn't tell them about his new assignment. Yahru met up with all six of the Inika as they battled some of Draku’s minions and Piraka who teamed up in order to get the Mask of Life. Through their teamwork, they were able to send them packing. After Yahru introduced himself to the Inika; Jaller introduced his team and himself to Yahru. Yahru chuckled a bit and said that their names sounded like the names of his Matoran friends back on Metru Nui. Only for Yahru to find out that they were them! Yahru was relieved to find out that they were his old Matoran friends and that they were still alive and he was surprised that they became Toa. Yahru frequently fought alongside with the Toa and is on the same mission for the most part. During the time when the Inika left for Mahri Nui, The Order of Mata Nui called him back to complete his training with them. Two weeks before the Toa Mahri completed their mission; The Order prompted Yahru to head back to Metru Nui. Yahru was hesitant because he still felt like there was more that he needed to learn. The Order told him that Draku and his minions are regrouping with Brotherhood of Makuta in order to launch their assault on Metru Nui. After hearing the news, Yahru departed to Metru Nui. Return to Metru Nui and Migration to Spherus Magna When Yahru returned to Metru Nui, he visited Seihu and his school while they were training and gave a respectful bow to them. Although he didn’t outwardly explain everything to Seihu regarding his time in the Order of Mata Nui because it was expected of him, Seihu knew what went on. Although Seihu scolded Yahru for not staying in Metru Nui like he was instructed to do, Seihu later commended Yahru for not only completing his mission of aiding the Toa, but by risking his own life by protecting the Matoran population on Voya Nui and allying in saving the Matoran Universe. He took part in the Siege of Metru Nui in the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. This is where he allied with the Order of Mata Nui and various Toa and Matoran to fight a combination of Draku and his minions, and members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He along with a few Order of Mata Nui members, Seihu and his new students defended the School of Mata Taekworu Zhex as they fought against Draku and his forces. Yahru witnessed Teridax's announcement of his rule over the universe during the celebration of Mata Nui's awakening. After the death of Makuta Teridax; Yahru along with Seihu and his students: Baku, Miza, Lemato, Korza, Pohri, and Hikatu; migrated to Spherus Magna with the rest of the former inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. He is currently a deputy teacher to the school and even traveling through Spherus Magna to teach Abilities and Traits Although Yahru has a small tendency to get hasty; Yahru is calm, noble, humble, courageous, smart, and determined. He is respectful towards his fellow Matoran, Toa, and Turaga. But to those who threaten the lives of the Matoran and their protectors, Yahru will stop them in their tracks. Some of Yahru's most fiery moments were where the lives of his friends and leaders were in danger. Yahru also developed a slight crush on a Ga-Matoran named Kotu throughout his time on the island of Mata Nui, although he doesn’t want to outwardly admit it. Kotu realizes this and she uses it as an opportunity to affectionately play around with Yahru at times; despite the fact that Yahru is smart enough to evade her pranks. Powers and Equipment Although Yahru's elemental powers powers are unknown, through: # His training with Seihu, Quertox, members of the Order of Mata Nui, and various Matoran. # The new insights and skills gained from his travels and interactions across the Matoran universe # His bio-mechanical makeup by Artakha Yahru can compensate with capabilities in these areas: * '''Agility' – Yahru has the balance and body coordination that is above the average coordination of the finest athletes in the Matoran Universe. * Strength – Yahru can lift and pull up 7 times his own weight. * Speed – Yahru can move up to 75% of the speed of a Kakama user. * Intelligence – Yahru has studied under the wisest and most intelligent teachers, scholars, and historians throughout Metru Nui/Mata Nui. Yahru’s intellect also enables him to be able to solve puzzles and riddles * Acrobatics – Yahru has great gymnastic skills. His acrobatic skills are not limited to performing somersaults at great heights, multiple backflips, and various cartwheels. * Reflexes – Yahru has the ability to react quickly but appropriately. He has the ability to dodge bullets or block hits quickly * Swimming – Yahru is able to swim better than most Matoran, except Ga-Matoran. Yahru only has about 75% of the Ga-Matoran’s swimming ability * Martial arts skills– One of Yahru’s best skills. Through years of vigorous training with the Order of Mata Nui, Seihu, and for a short time, Quertox; Yahru has been able to master a majority of fighting styles. His primary fighting style is known as Mata TaeKworu Zhex. Yahru has an incredible mastery of punches, kicks, throws, strikes, grappling, blocks, and pressure points. * Endurance – Yahru has the ability to persevere through some of the hardest conditions * Marksmanship – Yahru is able to shoot and throw objects with incredible accuracy. * Vehicle riding – Yahru was able to learn this skill through his time on Le-Metru before the Great Cataclysm. He still retained this skill. * Survival skills – Part of Yahru’s training was learning how to survive in some of the most isolated and hardest conditions in the Matoran Universe. One of his exercises included living for 2 years in a jungle with only objects like a knife, and 6 months’ worth of food. * Limited psychic abilities-Yahru has the ability to sense an attack coming for him and thanks to the Order of Mata Nui, the ability to block his own mind from mental intrusion at will. * Melee weapon skills – Although Yahru doesn’t always rely on weapons in battle; Yahru knows that when he is battling an armed opponent, he has to level the field sometimes. Thus, he learned swordsmanship, and two forms of stick-fighting: with a staff and dual sticks. * Immunity to antidermis virus – Part of his bio-mechanical makeup from Aratkha as a Matoran and Toa. * Stealth – Yahru was taught how to move quietly and blend in the shadows. Yahru also knows how to breathe in such a way that during a stealth mission, he can be undetected. * Escape tactics – Yahru is also is good escape artist. He is able to use his intelligence and available tools in order to know how to escape certain traps. * Supercharge attacks - Yahru has the unique ability to charge up his weapons, feet, or fists to perform powerful and fighting techniques. As he does this, the blue accents on his mask glow. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Yahru's mask was a powerless Great Hau. As he became a Toa, Yahru's mask transformed into the shape of Lhikan's. Yahru's mask not only provides an electric cylindrical shield that surrounds Yahru, but it allows him to absorb any energy blast directed at him. Although Yahru fights a fair share of his battles unarmed, he is aware that at times, he has to use some weapons to level the playing field against armed/ heavily armored opponents, or to make an escape plan. Yahru uses the Turbine Staff, Energized Throwing Stars, Power Cannon, Smoke Bombs, Flash Bombs, Grapple gun. He also uses his trusty motorcycle, the Torkat Y6, as a form of transportation. Stats The stats go up to 15 for eachCategory:ToaCategory:MatoranCategory:Order of Mata NuiCategory:Metru NuiCategory:Mata Nui